My Secret Side
by Terradoll
Summary: Top Brawler Alica is great friends with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers but she has a very dark secret. Her boyfriend is their worst enemy: Masquerade. Alica must keep this secret from her friends if she wants to keep her friendship. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting All My Friends

A white coat blew in the wind along with wild blonde hair. His arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. I pulled myself closer to his chest. He buried his face in my dirty blonde hair. His lips parted and words came out, "Its been to long, Alica, its been to long"

"Alica! ALICA!!" Sara shouted as my head snapped back.

"Hey, quit with the lovey dovey flashbacks already. We're going to Runo's with Gaby" said Sara.

"Ok, what does that have to do with...omigod, who's driving and who's phone is that?" I asked in shock.

"Gaby for both," she responded as she sent another text and started a new one, all on Gaby's phone.

That's when Gaby came down the stairs, "Hey, have you guys seen my..."

"Right here," said Sara, continuing to text with one hand while she waved the other hand in the air.

"Of course," said Gaby as she grabbed the car keys and headed out the door.

"Hey, can I drive?" asked Sara.

"NO!" both me and Gaby exclaimed at the same time.

"Give me three good reasons."

"You speed, crash any car you see, and you don't even have a license," said Gaby as she started the engine.

"I said good reasons, and I had a license"

"Ya, until you crashed into a pudding shop," I added.

"That was a fun crash," she said before remsuning texting.

None of us talked before we reached Runo's cafe. The blue haired girl was working behind the counter and greated us with a friendly smile. Dan, Julie, and Marucho were seated at their usual tabled near the door.

"Hey! What's up!?" squealed Julie, her silver ponytail bouncing.

"Nothing," I said as the three us took seats.

"Nice to see you guys again," said Dan.

"Same here," replied Gaby.

She nugged Sara in the ribs, "Manners," she mumbeled.

"Shhh, texting 500 words a minute. I'm trying to break my record."

"Good thing you got unlimited texting," I said as we watched Sara's thumbs fly.

Runo came over with drinks and stood at the front of the table, "I've got news for everyone."

"Good news first," said Sara, still not looking up from Gaby's phone.

"Ok then, good news. Joe and Alice are coming to stay with us for a while!" Runo said happily.

"Yay! That means all six of us can go shopping. You seriously need to wear something other than black, red, or gray." Julie noted as she looked me up and down. My old jeans, tottally destroyed Uggs, black-and-purple Abbey Dawn tee, and gray denim Abbey Dawn jacket. She then looked at Gaby, who wore nice Uggs, yellow jeans with an orange sweatshirt tied around the waist and a light green spagehtii strap shirt. Her gold/orange hair was shoulder length and wavy. Sara had her wild blonde hair down, along with me. She dressed similar to me, onbly she had black jeans and biker boots. A navy shirt and biker jacket (she does have a motorcycle, and that's why we NEVER let her drive a car. Normal speed: 150 mph)

"Bad news is, Alice is sick. She has a bunch of dissy spells all of the sudden. Also, there's three girls roaming around stealing other people's Bakugan," Runo continued.

I glanced over at Sara and Gaby, both trying to look as innocent as possible. Well, Gaby was trying. Sara was too busy.

"And one more thing," Runo said, worry all over her face.

"What?" all of us asked at the same time.

"Masquerade is back."


	2. Chapter 2: The Return Kiss

**Hey, my first fanfic. There's spoilers in this chapter so... ya. The Masquerade secret was spoiled for me by my friend's stupid little brother (curse you Collin!). Reveiw and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sara looked up from the phone, Julie's mouth fell to her lap, Dan's face was crossed with a horrified expression, Marucho had the same, Gaby smirked and my eyes glazed over with dreamy romantic thoughts.

"Oh... My... God!!!!!" All of us said at the same time, all for different reasons.

Dan wanted to beat Masquerade along with Marucho, Runo, Shun, Julie and Alice (I always found _that _one funny, Alice IS Masquerade!).

Sara knew him, thought he was stupid but didn't pay much attention to him, Gaby HATED him and had tried to kick his butt so many times I lost count (not Bakugan kick butt, physical, Sailor Galaxia kick butt, since Gaby is Sailor Galaxia, Sara Sailor Solaria and me Sailor Cosmica).

Me, you should know. The brawlers don't but Sara and Gaby do (of course). Masquerade was my boyfriend and still is, but when he dissapeared I was heartbroken. Gaby was overjoyed, and I mean really overjoyed. She threw a party! (and Sara got drunk).

"Well, I guess we'll have to battle him all over again, right gang?" asked Dan, standing up from his chair. I was really confused about this whole thing. If he really was back why didn't he tell me? I guess I had to find that out myself.

"Omigod! I really have to go, sorry guys, catch you later!" I said, standing up from the table and running out the door. I waited till I was in the forest near the cafe.

I pulled out the Dimension Card Masquerade gave me as a gift years ago. Soon I was surrounded in bright light and next thing I knew I was at his manison in the front foyer.

* * *

Masquerade's voic echoed from upstairs. I ran to the room and found him in bed, and by the way he was laying, asleep. He was also oviously having a nightmare. He yelled something about Bakugan, and then my name.

I ran over to his bed and grabbed his arms, shhshing him softly. My mom always did it to me and I hoped it worked on my boyfriend. I pulled him up into a hug, and the screaming stopped. It was very quiet for a minute and I laid him back down. Words came out of his mouth again, and he was awake,

"Alica, is that you?" He asked sleepily. I nodded.

He sighed and smiled, "It's been too long," He sat up and pulled me into a kiss, his lips forming around mine. He pulled me down on the bed with him and we laid there on top of each other kissing. His hands went for the edge of my shirt, and I pulled away.

"Stop trying to take my clothes off before I get mad and curse and hit you," I threatend. He drew back a little, knowing that me being Sailor Cosmica and a tottal Rosario Vampire freak I had stregth and good moves.

"Don't leave me again," he whispered. "Same for you," I said before lying back down and being pulled into another sweet kiss.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night

**Hey it's Terradoll. In this chapter, you read alot more personal things like what type of phone I have and that I'm in girl scouts (yes the whole laughing fit did really happen and Jessie really did fall off her chair) GS4 hasn't been made yet so thats just a name we might use (girl scouts 4) Hope you like the chapter.**When I got home from Masquerade's, I signed online to the chat room on Joe's website. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Alice, and Gaby were online. In my lap, Sara was on the IM chat room on my ATT Go Phone.

* * *

"So where were you? You left so early, we all came up with a great plan to take down Masquerade," said Dan, Drago noding aggreingly on the side.

"Ok, how?" I asked hoping it had a loophole so I could stop it.

"Well Gaby mentioned that you were one of the best brawlers around, you even pushed Masquerade down to no. 2," said Runo.

"So we thought even though you're not good at straigies to beat him, you could battle him with everyone there for backup," exclaimed Julie happily.

I went pale and Gaby smirked. My phone vibrated and I realized Sara had texted me, she had recently signed online too.

**_Gaby had other ideas she told me, such as star seeds but they wouldn't understand_**

I laughed at the comment and Gaby's smirk turned into a frown. "We planned to battle him in 5 days, but we can do before that if you want to," she said.

"Wait, since today is Monday, that means it would be Friday. I can't. Y'know that youtube group I'm in, GS4, ya, they're coming to my place Friday to film Papartzi," I said, which was actually 100% true.

Gaby's eyes narrowed. She was upset that her plan didn't work. "Oh well, we'll do it Saturday then." and she signed off.

Sara laughed, "Gaby's busy Saturday and she can't see you get ur butt kicked!" she fell off the chair in fits of laughter.

"You act like Jessie!" I yelled into the screen, rembering the time in girl scouts when one little burp from Ashley somehow turned into a laughing fest, Jessie rolling off her chair and Ashley chocing on water. It makes me laugh thinking about it.

"Gaby's busy?" asked Julie sounding somewhat dissapointed.

"Tokyo bussiness. She's gonna be helping out her sister with work all day," I quickly covered. If they knew that Gaby was really busy being Galaxia, they would freak.

"And I'm not gonna lose to him!" I yelled at Sara's empty screen since she was busy on the floor.

"But..." Marucho started.

"But nohing," and I signed off.

* * *

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the white ceiling, then down at the bedcover. Why couldn't they just understnd that I didn't want to have anything to do with battling Masquerade. I got up, quickly undressed and put my nice Pj's on. Then I got all snuggled in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The dark portal opened up and a purple bakugan fell through. I instantly knew that was the Doom Dimension portal, and that either me or my opponent had sent that bakgan there. I looked across the field and saw a boy about my age standing there with wild blonde hair. he wore a white coat, unbuttoned at the bottom revealing a blue shirt and purple pants. A blue mask covered his face and I new at once it was Masquerade.

He cringed, and looked me up and down looking for some sign of weakness. Next thing I knew, I wanted his bakugan to go to the Doom Dimension and another dark portal opened up. The purple three headed bakugan flew in and Masquerade turned and ran. next thing I knew he was in the portal too. Then it closed, locking both him and Hydranoid in the Doom Dimension forever. Soon I was filled with guilt and anger and sorrow.

I flew up and bed, panting. It had all been a nightmare. I looked around my room and saw one difference. Where my 6 foot 2 cardboard Edward Cullen cutout stood, another figure stood in front of it. The figure walked forward, reavilng the boy I knew. The white coat, blonde hair and light blue mask; Masquerade.

"Did you give me that dream?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he simply answered. He walked over and took a seat on the edge of my bed. "That was the emotions I felt when I sent you to the Doom Dimension. Anger, guilt, sorrow, despair, hate, everything horrible." He said looking down at his black-and-red-glove-covered hand.

"But you didn't know it was me, did you? You thought I was the Black Rose and no one else. When I ripped off the black mask you were struck with all those horrible emotions," I said sadly.

"Yes, that was all true," he said, burying his face in my hair.

"The Brawlers want me to battle you Saturday. Let me win. Forget your honor, pride, anything. Because if I go to the Doom Dimension this time, I might not make it back," I said softly.

"Well, I'm still gonna try but no matter what I'll be with you. If you do end up in the Doom Dimension I'll follow and we'll stay there for a few days all alone, no one around, no one to stop us..." his fingers crawled up my leg and I smacked his hand, "You pervert," I muttered.

"Don't say mean things," He demanded before kissing me gently. We sat like that for a minute or so, just kissing quietly. Then he left, walking out my bedroom door and closing it quietly behind him.

I fell back asleep and had my own nightmare. A sweet nightmare. It was me in the Doom Dimenison (again) with Masquerade this time. The nightmare part was the things he was talking about doing, which trust me, you really DONT want to hear.

* * *

**Hey hoped you like it I got Word fixed on my computer plz comment ^-^**


	4. Very, Very, Very IMPORTANT!

**Hello it is Terradoll! So sorry to those who thought this was another chapter of "My Secrect Side", but it is not. BUT IT COULD BE! You see, lately I've been checking my Traffic on all my stories and this and my other Bakugan one are my most popular! (Yes, I am working on the other one, give me some time) But, I couldn't understand why this was so popluar since I had decided to discontinue it. So, I thought that maybe I should continue it. **

**I put up a poll on my profile, but nobodys voted yet! So as of right now, this story is stopped. IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE IT OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T, VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**P.S. I'm a little low on ideas for this story so if you have any, Love to hear 'em!**

**THIS STORY IS NOT UP FOR ADOPTION AND IS UNDER POSSIBLE CONTINUATION**


End file.
